


So long, my love.

by If_I_Say_Light



Series: let it free, let it be. [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Graduation, Minor Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park comes back, Reunions, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Timeline What Timeline, if you blink, somewhere in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_I_Say_Light/pseuds/If_I_Say_Light
Summary: Penelope had been nervous.She had tried to convince herself of the contrary. The whole trip she had repeated to herself again and again how this really wasn't that big of a deal.But the storm inside of her had continued nonetheless.Now, with Josie occupying all her senses again, she was sure she had made the right choice.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: let it free, let it be. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542529
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	So long, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly and I don't even know why. It can be read as a continuation to my last Posie drabble or as a separate one.
> 
> I Don't own anything. English isn't my first language. Every mistake is mine.
> 
> Please comment and leave a kudos.
> 
> Enjoy! (:

“Here I thought you'd be ready by now.”

Josie froze, her hand stilling on the bathroom door. What if this was another dream? Could it really be happening? She couldn't look. If it was a dream she wanted to remain inside it a bit longer.

She heard feet moving on the ground.

“It's not good for the valedictorian to be late, you know?”

Her heart was beating so fast, she thought she could feel it in her throat, blocking all the air her lungs were desperately trying to take.

She closed her eyes for just one second. Then she opened them again, and putting together every ounce of courage that was left inside her, she turned around.

She exhaled loudly. She was terrified but she could feel the big smile taking over her face.

There stood Penelope Park in all her glory.

She was taller.

Her hair was a little longer, the tips were colored purple. The piercing on her nose was of glowing silver.

Her eyes hadn't changed. There was something different inside them, a bit more mature, but they had the same mischievous light of always.

Josie could feel the hole inside her chest starting to repair.

She had missed her.

Without thinking about it for too long she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Penelope.

She could tell the other girl was a little surprised by the hug. But she tried to compensate quickly, returning the embrace.

Penelope had been nervous.

She had tried to convince herself of the contrary. The whole trip she had repeated to herself again and again how this really wasn't that big of a deal.

But the storm inside of her had continued nonetheless.

Now, with Josie occupying all her senses again, she was sure she had made the right choice.

She would do it again, just to live this moment one more time.

Josie had grown, so much it had been difficult to step into the room. The girl in her arms was even more beautiful than she remembered.

There was a little more confidence in her moves, it was subtle, but it was there.

She felt something wet, hitting her bare shoulder.

Breaking the hug, without actually removing Josie from her arms, she cradled her face in her hands.

Gently, because Josie was refusing to meet her eyes, she dragged one finger up her cheek, and with the tip of her index, she removed the tear that was making its way down.

Reaching forward she replaced her finger with her lips, pecking her cheek.

“Hey,”

Hearing Penelope's voice again Josie finally met her gaze. They both remained surprised by the intensity of it.

“Hi,”

Her voice was soft and sweet.

Penelope felt her stomach churn.

Too long, she thought. Too long.

Josie was enthralled by Penelope's presence.

These past few years, every time she entered a room she had looked for it. She had hoped, she had dreamed, and every time she had been let down it had been a little more painful.

Now she was here. In front of her. Gorgeous, steady, and practically beaming.

She felt safe in her arms.

After all this time Penelope still felt like home.

Josie was overwhelmed by the number of emotions taking over her.

Her eyes dropped to Penelope's lips.

She was afraid. Scared that the girl would push her away, that she'd shatter every dream she had let herself have.

But she was here. She had come to her graduation. For her.

She surged forward, their nose touching, their breaths meeting. Finally, slowly, their lips melted together.

It was soft. It was sunshine after months of darkness. It was fresh air, hitting them at once.

It felt freeing, electrifying.

Slowly Penelope's tongue traced Josie's bottom lip, asking for access.

There wasn't a thing Penelope could've asked, that she would have refused int that moment.

Penelope never wanted it to end.

Her tongue invaded Josie's mouth.

They were dancing to their favorite tune.

Josie felt something else slipping into her radar. There was an alarm going off in her head.

Magic, she could feel it in her veins.

Realizing what was happening, shocked to have lost control just like that, Josie tried to retreat, reluctantly detaching her lips from Penelope's.

Penelope didn't seem too happy with that. She attacked her lips again, this time Josie was powerless against everything that was the other witch.

She surrendered and let herself be dragged into that vortex of passion and electricity.

Penelope's right hand tangled into her hair.

The kiss was different now, urgent.

They moved together.

They both felt an incredible and eclipsing need.

Josie hadn't realized they were moving, but her back was now against a wall.

They were so focused they didn't hear the phone ring.

But it got louder and more insistent.

Giving one last peck to Josie's perfect lips, Penelope broke the kiss.

They looked into each other eyes, still enthralled.

They smiled, lightly.

Then they started laughing, their faces still touching.

Penelope felt happy, light, like a feather.

All her concerns and the million things troubling their minds, mattered nothing, in that moment.

Nothing was more important than what they had there.

They heard someone coming towards the room.

They stepped back a bit, not ready to let go of each other just yet.

They heard a huff.

“Of course!”

They turned, focusing their attention on the blonde girl hovering in the doorway.

“Well, I see you already found your present.”

Hearing Lizzie's statement Josie looked around confused.

“I _was_ a bit offended when I didn't receive your invite, JoJo,”

How could her voice affect Josie so much was probably one of life's great mysteries.

She opened her mouth, ready to retort that she didn't think she'd show up and that she was too afraid to actually find out.

No words came out. She made a mental note to gift Lizzie something really good.

She just smiled, looking at Penelope. Unable to do anything but that.

Penelope returned her smile.

They must have looked like some kind of smitten couple in one of those comedies she and her twin watched on Sundays.

“Well, it doesn't change the fact that you're both late.”

Josie flinched a bit, some part of her brain finally turning back on.

“Oops,”

She said in lieu of an apology. Lizzie didn't seem in a particularly forgiving mood.

Suddenly Hope came in behind her and stopped immediately.

“Oh.” She looked around the room. Penelope waved at her and she awkwardly waved back.

Lizzie was throwing glares their way in the meantime.

“Hi, It's really good that you're here. We're kind of late.”

“That's what I said.”

The redhead turned toward Lizzie. Then back towards them.

“Well, why don't we go downstairs while Josie finishes getting ready?”

Her question was aimed at Lizzie, who didn't answer until hope placed her hand on her elbow.

“Fine.”

With one last threatening look, she let herself be dragged out of the room by Hope.

“Well, they don't look like they hate each other,” Penelope commented.

Josie snorted. “I don't wanna give you a headache right now.”

Turning towards her wardrobe again, she continued “I'll tell you all about their obliviousness later.”

Penelope smiled.

“Sounds good.”

She eyed the clothes wrapped in plastic.

“I'll wait for you outside.”

Josie hummed in response.

Penelope was here.

Her family and friends downstairs.

She was graduating, a summer of possibilities waited for her.

With the problem of the merger solved, a lifetime of possibilities.

She was happy, she planned on fighting to stay that way.

She knew the girl outside her door had something to do with that.

They had another chance.

This time, this time felt right.

She would give her speech, accept her diploma, and hug her mom and sister.

Then she'd celebrate.

She couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos, you'll make my day.


End file.
